vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Atlantik-Brücke
Die Atlantik-Brücke ist ein 1952 gegründeter eingetragener Verein mit Sitz in Berlin. Vereinszweck ist die Förderung des deutsch-amerikanischen Verständnisses. Ziele Die Atlantik-Brücke e.V. ist laut Satzung ein Verein zur Förderung der Freundschaft und des Verständnisses für Deutschland in anderen Staaten, insbesondere in Kanada und den Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika sowie den europäischen Staaten, und des Verständnisses für die vorgenannten Staaten in Deutschland. Der Verein will diese Ziele informatorisch-publizistisch erreichen und arbeitet mit ähnlich orientierten Personen und Institutionen zusammen. Der Zweck des Vereins ist außerdem Kontaktpflege zu führenden Persönlichkeiten der USA. Dr. Arend Oetker beschrieb diese Lobbytätigkeit im Jahr 2002 folgendermaßen: „Die USA wird von 200 Familien regiert und zu denen wollen wir gute Kontakte haben.“ Die FAZ: „Die Atlantik-Brücke e.V. ist einer der in Deutschland seltenen Versuche, von privater Seite in den politischen Raum hineinzuwirken, sympathiebildend, kontaktvermittelnd, katalysatorisch.“ Vereinsarbeit Der Verein veranstaltet Konferenzen, Seminare und Kolloquien. Durch verschiedene Programme (Schüler-, „Young Leaders“-, Lehrer-, Offiziers-, Journalistenprogramme) wurde ein Netzwerk interessierter Personen aufgebaut. Weiterhin werden der Vernon A. Walters Award und der Eric M. Warburg-Preis, verliehen. Geschichte Der Verein wurde 1952 vom Hamburger Bankier Eric M. Warburg, der späteren Chefredakteurin und Herausgeberin der Wochenzeitung Die Zeit, Marion Gräfin Dönhoff, und anderen Hamburgern mit Sitz in Bonn gegründet. Anfangs konzentrierte sich der Verein auf die Bildung von Netzwerken im politischen und wirtschaftlichen Bereich. Später kamen Austauschprogramme für Studenten, Lehrer, Professoren, junge Führungskräfte, Journalisten und Militärs hinzu. Die "Atlantik-Brücke" zog im Juli 1999 ins Magnus-Haus (Haus des Physikers Heinrich Gustav Magnus am Kupfergraben) in Berlin-Mitte um. Als Ausgangspunkt für die Gründung des Vereins galt der Beginn des sogenannten Kalten Krieges. Die USA suchten nach Möglichkeiten verdeckter Einflussnahme auf Deutschland. Der Export von US-Ideen wurde durch das New Yorker Council on Foreign Relations (CFR), einer Denkfabrik der US-Regierung, betrieben. Es dürfte Ideengeber für die Gründung der Atlantik-Brücke gewesen sein. Der Gründer der Atlantik-Brücke, Eric M. Warburg, war während und nach dem 2. Weltkrieg Freund und Berater des Hohen Kommissars in Deutschland und CFR-Mitglieds John J. McCloy. In den USA gründeten sie zusammen 1952 das American Council on Germany (Mitglieder 2004 unter anderem Richard Holbrooke und Henry Kissinger). Als Pendant auf deutscher Seite wurde im gleichen Jahr die Atlantik-Brücke gegründet. Zwischen den drei Organisationen herrscht ein reger personeller Austausch durch Konferenzen, Seminare, Vorträge. Mitgliedschaft und Mitglieder Die Mitgliedschaft in der Atlantik-Brücke kann nur durch Kooptation begründet werden. Aufgenommen werden „führende Vertreter des wirtschaftlichen, politischen, kulturellen und wissenschaftlichen Lebens Deutschlands sowie einige Redakteure führender Zeitungen“. Nach eigenen Angaben (2004) sieht das Mitgliederprofil wie folgt aus: * Wirtschaft: 252 * Politik: 82 * Freie Berufsgruppen: 70 * Medien: 44 * Wissenschaft: 27 * Verbände/Gewerkschaften/Stiftungen: 13 Vorstand Stand: 2004 * Vorsitzender: Dr. Arend Oetker (u. a. Oetker, Degussa, Merck, Bundesverband der Deutschen Industrie e. V., Bundesvereinigung der Deutschen Arbeitgeberverbände, Deutsche Forschungsgemeinschaft, Max-Planck-Gesellschaft, Freundeskreis Goethe-Institut) * Geschäftsführende Stellvertretende Vorsitzende:'''Dr. Beate Lindemann (u.a. Beauftragte des German Marshall Fund of the United States in Europa, Kiep-Stiftung) * '''Schatzmeister: Max M. Warburg (u. a. Privatbank M.M. Warburg) * Dr. Christoph Bertram (u.a. Die Zeit, Stiftung Wissenschaft und Politik, ehem. Direktor des Internationalen Instituts für Strategische Studien) * Kai Diekmann (Chefredakteur und Herausgeber der Bild-Zeitung) * Prof. Dr. Juergen B. Donges (unter anderem Sachverständigenrat zur Begutachtung der gesamtwirtschaftlichen Entwicklung, Universität zu Köln) * Dr. Thomas Enders (unter anderem EADS) * Dr. Hubertus Erlen (u. a. Schering, Bertelsmann-Stiftung) * Norbert Gansel MdB (SPD, ehem. Oberbürgermeister von Kiel) * Dr.-Ing. Jürgen R. Großmann (unter anderem Georgsmarienhütte Holding, Klöckner) * Dr. Martin Kohlhaußen (u.a. RWE, Allianz AG, Commerzbank, Hochtief, DaimlerChrysler, Bundesverband deutscher Banken, Freundeskreis Goethe-Institut, Zeit-Stiftung) * Dr. Florian Langenscheidt (u.a. Langenscheidt Verlag,Brockhaus,World Wide Fund for Nature) * Dr. Siegfried Luther (u. a. Bertelsmann, Westdeutsche Landesbank, Zeit-Stiftung) * Dr. Jens Neumann (u. a. Volkswagen, Audi, Škoda, Europcar) * Volker Rühe, MdB CDU, ehem. Bundesminister für Verteidigung, Stiftung Wissenschaft und Politik, Konrad-Adenauer-Stiftung) * Rudolf Scharping, MdB (SPD, ehem. Bundesminister für Verteidigung, ehem. Vorsitzender der SPD) * Hubertus Schmoldt (u. a. IG Bergbau, Chemie, Energie, Bayer AG, E.ON, British Petroleum) * Guido Westerwelle, MdB (FDP) * Vorsitzender des Kuratoriums: Hilmar Kopper (unter anderem DaimlerChrysler, Unilever, Xerox, Deutsche Bank AG, RWE, Lufthansa, Mannesmann, Linde AG) * Vorsitzender Atlantik-Brücke 1984 – 2000: Dr. Walther Leisler Kiep Kuratorium Stand: 2004 * Vorsitzender: Hilmar Kopper * Prof. Dr. Kurt H. Biedenkopf, MdL * Dr. Uwe-Ernst Bufe * Dr. F. Wilhelm Christians * Prof. Dr. Dieter Feddersen * |Prof. Dr. Dr. h.c. Utz-Hellmuth Felcht * Dr. Dieter Goose * Prof. Dr. Helga Haftendorn * Dr. Josef Joffe * Prof. Dr. Karl Kaiser * Dr. Salomon Korn * Prof. Christoph H. Mäckler * Prof. Dr. Manfred Meier-Preschany * Klaus Naumann * Dr. h.c. Uwe Nerlich * Karl Otto Pöhl * Prof. Detlef W. Prinz * Dr. Lutz R. Raettig * Prof. Dr. Heinz Riesenhuber, MdB * Dr. Ronaldo Hermann Schmitz * Johann Peter Sieveking * Kurt F. Viermetz * Dr. Karsten D. Voigt * Prof. Dr. Hans-Dietrich Winkhaus * Matthias Wissmann, MdB * Peter Prinz Wittgenstein Weitere bekannte Mitglieder * Michel Friedman * Dr. Helmut Kohl (CDU, Altbundeskanzler) * Helmut Schmidt]] (SPD, Altbundeskanzler, Mitherausgeber der Zeitung Die Zeit) * Cem Özdemir]] (Die Grünen, Europaabgeordneter) * Birgit Breuel (CDU) * Uwe Barschel† (CDU) * Alfred Herrhausen† Weblinks * Homepage des Atlantik-Brücke e.V. * American Council on Germany (ACG) Literatur * Ludger Kühnhardt (2002): Atlantik-Brücke. Fünfzig Jahre deutsch-amerikanische Partnerschaft 1952-2002, Berlin, München: Propyläen Verlag. ISBN 3-549-07160-4 Kategorie:Politik Kategorie:Berlin